All about us
by shootingmelons
Summary: Chyna leaves Olive and Fletcher alone for two weeks.
1. just you and me

"Bye guys I'm leaving." Said Chyna. "I'll miss you see you in two weeks." Said Olive hugging her. They let go then Fletcher comes up to her. "Bye see you in two weeks." Said Fletcher hugging her. Chyna leaves "Great now It's just to me." Said Fletcher "And here I thought that maybe with Chyna gone we could be friends again." Said Olive with sad eyes. "What are you talking about we are best friends." Said Fletcher

"Yeah but were not as close as we use to be." Said Olive "I sorry well have 2 weeks to to changes that." Said Fletcher "Great." Said Olive "So are you still afraid of those trees?"Asked Fletcher "No of course not there just trees just trees." Said Olive "It's okay if you want I could stay with you so won't get scared I'll sleep in Chyna bed."Said Fletcher "But won't Angus notice your not there and get the wrong Idea." Said Olive

"No Angus left he won trip to visit the chocolate factory." Said Fletcher "Oh well I'm not sure you should." Said Olive "So you wanna be here alone with those trees." Said Fletcher "You know what yeah you sleep here." Said Olive "Good I'll get my stuff."Said Fletcher Fletcher comes back with his stuff. "What you watching?" Asked Fletcher " The fosters." Said Olive.

"Oh cool."Said Fletcher before he sat next to Olive . It was a marathon after a while Olive Fell asleep. Fletcher smile think: she looks so beautiful when she sleeping wait.. What I'm thinking this Olive my best friends since as Long as I can remember. Fletcher turn off the Tv and laid her down on her bed and kissed her forehead. Then he changed in to his Pj's and laid down on Chynas bed which for now it was his.

Olive was having a nightmare. Fletcher was married to Chyna. When she about to talked her he just shut the door on and said go away! Then she started to fall down a start to scream out loud NOOOOOOOO! When Fletcher woke up. "Olivc wake up it was just a nightmare." Said Fletcher. "Fletcher you'll never forget me right."Said Olive crying "Of course not I could never forget you."Said Fletcher holding Olive "You promise" said Olive "I promise." Said Fletcher


	2. Painting,Reading,and JEALOUSY

Fletcher woke up and saw Olive she was on her z was wearing. Yellow green jeans with yellow leafs, blue green flowers and blue green shirt and yellow flats. "Morning Fletcher."Said Olive with a huge smile "Morning Liv." Said Fletcher "Did you sleep well." Asked Olive "I did but what was your nightmare about ?" Asked Fletcher."Oh It was about me being dumber than Paisley."Lied Olive

"Oh don't worry your a smart, kind ,and funny girl. There's no way you could be dumber Paisley."Said Fletcher "Thanks Fletcher."Said Olive. " Hey so I need help on my new painting." Said Fletcher " Oh I not good at art."Said Olive "Oh that not I want you to help me with I want to be my beautiful model."Said Fletcher "Oh well I can do easily."Said Olive.

At Fletcher art room

"Are you done yet I getting tired of staying in this pose."Asked Olive "Almost and done." Said Fletcher Olive got of the stool and looked at the painting. "It's beautiful." Said Olive "Yeah but not as beautiful as the original." Said Fletcher "Awww that was sweet." Said Olive

"Yeah so what do wanna do now?" Asked Fletcher "

"Well we can read a book."Said Olive. "Read a book I not a big reader." Said Fletcher. "Fine I'll read and you'll listen."Said Olive. Olive grabs a huge book and drops it her Olive finished reading she realized that Fletcher was looked so peaceful she didn't wanna wake was about to move but then Fletcher wrapped his arm around her.

She didn't wanna slide out of his she had to she didn't want Fletcher to get the wrong slid out of his arms and she went to her bed.

The next day...

Fletcher woke up he saw Olive in just a towel. "Oh hi Fletcher I though you were asleep. Could you leave so I can get ready."Said Olive "Okay ." Said Fletcher.

Fletcher left the room. Thoughts were running through his mind. "Wow I wonder how she looks naked. What no she my best friend I will not peep on come on you know you wanna. No... Oh come on just one little If I wanna peek on her how would I. The doors locked. "

Olive came out wearing a blue green pant with a pink flowers on it and a Pink t-shirt and flats. "Hey Fletcher aren't you gonna get ready?" Asked Olive "Yeah let me just get my stuff."Said Fletcher he got his stuff went into the shower and put on. Dark purple skinny jeans and a blue graphic T-shirt. "Would you mind helping me work on a new antics."Said Fletcher "Okay but first let's get breakfast."Said Olive

Fletcher nodded and they got breakfast and then worked on a antics episode. "How long are you gonna being doing this." Asked Olive. "I don't know." Said Fletcher." Well since I helped you need help me."Said Olive "Help you with what?"I like this guy but I don't how tell him. What should I do?" Asked Olive "You like a guy who is it?"Said Fletcher jealously "Oh he's just a guy you don't know him."Said Olive

"Play hard to get. If he asks you out just say your busy no matter what."Said Fletcher "But If I'm always busy how will we be able to date?" Asked Olive "Don't question me." Said Fletcher "Okay well since you appear to be over Chyna is there any girl you got your eye on?"Asked Olive "Well yeah there Is this one wonder,beautiful,intelligent girl I've had my eye for a while." Said Fletcher looking at Olive

"Do I know her?" Asked Olive "Yeah you know her really well." Said Fletcher "Well how ever she is really lucky said Olive with a smile hiding her broken heart.


	3. Who likes who?

Olive on the phone with Chyna:

Olive; I can't believe he likes someone else.

Chyna: Well does he know you like him?

Olive: Well not exactly.

Chyna: What do you mean by not exactly

Olive; I told him I like a guy and he didn't him.

Chyna:Oh well do you know who girl is?

Olive; No but he said she was smart,funny,kind, beautiful, blonde and that I know her really well.

Chyna:Olive don't you get it he likes ... Get disconnected

Olive: Chyna he likes who? He likes who?

Mean while with Fletcher

"Who does Olive like?"Asked Fletcher

"Well she dated Graham and Dixon."Said Lexi

"So she likes tall and dark hair guys."Said Fletcher "Well all you need do get tall and become like able."Said Lexi " How rude."Said Fletcher " Hey your the one that ask me for help."Said Lexi "Your right now who does Olive like?"Asked Fletcher.

"Ugg I help you enough bye."Said Lexi. "Great just great I'm am nowhere near finding out who Olive secret crush."Said Fletcher with anger Olive walks up to Fletcher "Okay Fletcher look It's been bugging me all day who do you like?"Asked Olive "If I tell you will you tell me who you like?"Asked Fletcher "Yeah sure." Said Olive a little uncertain. Fletcher pushes her against the wall and kiss her "I like you."Said Fletcher

"I likes you two."Said Olive before she she kiss him back. She wrap her arms are his neck and he wrap his around her waist. She put her leg up and he grab it. Then she put her other leg up and grab her leg and he through her the bed. He start to kiss her again. Her lips tasted like cherry they were soft,warm and smooth. He was feeling fire works. He started sucking on her neck causing her to moan.

"Fletcher we need to stop." Said Olive moaning "You don't like it."Said Fletcher kissing her. "Yeah but we can go to far. I like you a lot but were to young for this. I want my first time to be magical with the right person at the right time."Said Olive "Don't worry I'm not make you do anything you want to."Said Fletcher "Good we can try again later when were married."Said Olive

"Okay let's get married." Said Fletcher "Fletcher I'm serious."Said Olive "Sorry I was joking and I thought you wanted to married me."Said Fletcher "I do just not now we still to young were only 16."Said Olive. "Okay can we go back to kissing now."Said Fletcher. "Okay but no traveling."Said Olive The go back to kissing for about 20 minutes.


	4. Trouble in paradise

"Fletcher if were going to be together we need keep it a secret."Said Olive "Why?"Asked Fletcher "Because I want Chyna to be the first to know." Said Olive "Why don't we call her?"Asked Fletcher "I wanna tell her in person."Said Olive "Okay for now it's a forbidden love." Said Fletcher "Like Romeo and Juliet but without the dying ."Said Olive "Well we are alone right let's make most of it."Said Fletcher (kissed her and she kiss him)

They hear somebody coming and stop rip apart and just sit on the couch. "Hey what are you two doing?"Asked Kennedy "Were just talking."Said Fletcher "About what and why do you you have lipstick all over your face?"Asked Kennedy "We were talking about makeup and I was giving him a makeover."Said Olive "Okay then."Said Kennedy in a confused tone "Well remember to vote for me in the elec... "Okay we will bye."Said Fletcher. Kennedy just glared at him and then left.

"Now we where we?"Asked Fletcher "Fletcher, we have be more careful we almost got caught."Said Olive "Your right I'll be more careful."Said Fletcher "Good well I have to go."Said Olive "Where are you going?"Asked Fletcher "I'm working on a project with Dixon."Said Olive "What you and Dixon you use to date are going to on a project together all alone."Said Fletcher

"Yeah but,you have nothing to worry about. I'm over Dixon and I only have enough for one and that's you."Said Olive reassuringly " Okay, fine go."Said Fletcher Olive kissed his cheek and then she left.

With Olive and Dixon

"Okay so I were doing this project on Paris France the city of lights."Said Olive "It also known the city of love."Said Dixon moving closer to her. "Okay well we should really working."Said Olive moving away. "Right so what interesting facts do you have on paris beautiful."Asked Dixon "Okay Dixon look I not interested in you like that anymore let's just get back to work."Said Olive

"Hard to get I like it."Said Dixon "Seriously I thought you were more sophisticated than this considering your a secret agent."Said Olive "Olive look I'm sorry let just get work."Said Dixon "Okay so paris France is...(Get's cut of by Dixon lips) She tried to pull away but he was to strong. He finally let's go after a while.(She slaps him) "What wrong with I just told you I wasn't interested."Said Olive "What happen you use to like me?"Asked Dixon

"I got over and why do you want me now your the one that broke up with me."Said Olive "I made a big mistake I regretted it."Said Dixon "You only like because of way I look because I'm more attractive now with better features."Said Olive "Well... "Exactly you know what I'll just do all the work and put your name on so there no need to see each other before or after the project okay bye."Said Olive

"Olive please." Said Dixon "Good bye." She said before she walked off. She runs to her room. "Woah why were you running?"Asked Fletcher "Well I was just in hurry."Said Olive "Why I thought you were working on a project."Said Fletcher "Well I was but then Dixon had something else to do."Lied Olive "Oh so I what do you wanna do for our first date?"Asked Fletcher "Um well we could go bolling."Said Olive

"Great we can go friday at 8."Said Fletcher "Perfect."Said Olive "So did anything new happen?"Asked Fletcher "No but theoretically if Dixon kissed me would you mad at me or try to kill him."Said Olive "I would never be mad at you but I would kill Dixon."Said Fletcher "What if he didn't know?"Asked Olive "Still because he kiss my girl."Said Fletcher "Fletcher I'm not your property."Said Olive

"Your right and if Dixon tries anything on you tell me and I'll teach him a lesson."Said Fletcher "Well then It's good thing he hasn't."Lied Olive "Good well I made a new sculpture I called santa himself it was a sculpture Dixon. "Come on Fletcher he's not that bad."Said Olive "Why are you defending him do you like him?"Asked Fletcher jealously "No I'm not he like me. Oops."Said Olive by accident

"He likes he try anything on you."Said Fletcher "Well he kissed me."Said Olive "Why didn't you tell me?"Questioned Fletcher "Because you already hated Dixon and If I told you hate him even more and kill him."Said Olive. "Did you try to stop him?"Said "Yes I tried but he was too strong."Said Olive "Then why are you defending him."Said Fletcher "Because he doesn't know and even if he did kiss me with out my consent you can't kill him"said Olive

"Did you like it?"Asked Fletcher "Like what?"Asked Olive "When he kissed you?"Said Fletcher "No there were no sparks but when I kiss I feel fireworks you complete me."Said Olive "Let's make fireworks."Said Fletcher. He wrap his arm around her hips and Olive put her arms around his neck and they pressed there lips against each other they fitted perfectly like they were made for each other this time there was some tounge action well a lot of tounge action


	5. His paintings

Fletcher comes into Olive's room and sits next to her. "Liv I have great news I sold my 6 paintings for 10,000 dollar each."Said Fletcher "That amazing."Said Olive "Yeah she's coming to pick it up tomorrow."Said Fletcher "That's cool now you get new art suppiles or maybe a pet monkey if you save it and sell a few more painting."Said Olive "Yeah I know just what to get with that money."Said Fletcher

"Wow who ever bought your paintings must really like your art."Said Olive "I know right Said Fletcher "So which painting did you sell."Said Olive " 3 of lanscapes both my self portraits, and my portrait of amy."Said Fletcher "You sold a painting of your dog but I though ever since she passed away you never that painting away."Said Olive "I know buts she would have wanted this way."Said Fletcher

"Okay so whay are you gonna do with the money anyways."Said Asked Olive "It's a secert."Said Fletcher "Oh a secert I love secerts please tell me."Said Olive "I can't."Said Fletcher. "Fine." Said Olive and she left "What no goodbye kiss."Said Fletcher.

The next day...

Fletcher wore a Orange graphic-T, Red skinny jeans, and Orange vans. Olive wore tan florals jean with orange flower and and orange V neck T-shirt,and black converse.( Knock). "I'll get it's probley her."Said Fletcher. (Opens the door) "Hi I'm Emily and I'm here to pick up my paintings."She said. She lookes like year old Vanessa Marno except her hair was lighter and is 13 and less curly she wore a light blue. vintage dress, white flats with a Daisy in her hair.

"Hi I'm Fletcher and this is Olive ."Said Fletcher "Wow your a lot more handsome in realife."Said. Emily "Thanks well here's your painting."Said Fletcher "Thank and I'm an artist myself if your ever wanna see me stuff here my number, and your money."She said then she left

"Now I know why she bought all those paintings."Said Olive "So you think the only reason she bough my painting was because she thought I was cute."Said Fletcher Offended

"No your art work is amazing it's just she paid a lot of money and a lot."Said Olive "Oh okay then."Said Fletcher "Are you gonna call her."Said Olive "I don't I mean she seem nice but I don't wanna give her the wrong Idea."Said Fletcher "Oh okay."Said Olive "Will since she gone we can you make some of own art."Said Fletcher They start to kiss when Olive phone rings.

"My phone is ringing."Said Olive in between kisses "Just let it ring."Said Fletcher in between kisses "Fletcher."Said Olive "Fine."Said Fletcher They stop kissing Olive get's her phone "It's Chyna."Said Olive

Olive:Hey Chyna

Chyna:Hey Olive

Fletcher:Hey Chyna

Chyna;Hey Fletcher how have you guys been did anything new happen

Olive;No same old same old.

Fletcher:Yeah what Olive said

Chyna:Oh

Olive: How about you?

Chyna: No

Fletcher:Oh well we miss you

Chyna: I miss you guys but I see you soon

Olive: Well you get back we have something to tell you.

Chyna: Really I can't wait find out.

Fletcher: We can't wait to tell we are really tired of hiding it.

Chyna:Well I have to go bye.

Folive;Bye

"Now where we ... Oh yeah."Said Fletcher. Wraps his his arms around her waist. She put her around his neck. He presses on her his toungne begging for to enter finally it does. It lasted for 10 mintues and they enjoyed every minmute of it.


	6. Hottest day of the year

It was hottest day of year in Z -tech Olive was in a blue spaghetti strap and short short and sandles "I'm frying over here."Said Olive "Well let's go to pool."Said Fletcher wearing a green graphic T and shorts and flipflops. "Great Idea I'm going change in to begin."Said Olive Fletcher just sitts there. "Fletcher get out your not gonna see me change."Said Olive "Fine I'll leave."Said Fletcher (leaves)

Olive puts on a blue green bikini and Black sandals. Fletcher wearing blue shorts and sandals. Olive comes out and Fletcher mouth opens wide and he stutters. "Fletcher use your big boy words."Said Olive "You look great."Said Fletcher "Thanks well let's go before I melt."Said Olive They went to the pool

Olive jumps in the water. "Come on in Fletcher the waters just fine."Said Olive "Okay cannonball."Said Fletcher doing a cannonball "Wow this some much better than being in hot sun all day."Said Olive "Yep but tomorrow is going be a lot cooler."Said Fletcher "Great cause I hate the heat."Said Olive " Yeah I know."Said Fletcher "Okay race to end of pool."Said Olive. "Okay but what does the winner get?"Asked Fletcher "The winner get a kiss form the loser."Said Olive

"So even if I lose I still win."Said Fletcher "Yeah okay on your mark get set go."Said Olive They start to swim and the winner is Fletcher. "I win prepare the lips."Said Fletcher wraps his arm around his neck and press her lips on his while embraces her in his arms. A tingly sensation going through out there body's. "Well their you go now let's see who hold there breath the longest."Said Olive

"Okay but does the winner get."Said Fletcher "Fletcher it's not just about winning or losing it's about having fun."Said Olive."Okay."Said Fletcher "On the count of 3 1,2,3,. The go underwater. Fletcher is the first up. The a few seconds later Olive comes up. "I guess I win."Said Olive "I see all those years of talking nonstop have finally paid off."Said Fletcher

"Ha, ha very funny."Said Olive "Okay now I'm gonna swim around and you got try to catch me okay."Said Fletcher "Okay."Said Olive Fletcher swim off and Olive swims after him. After a while she catches him."Well it's getting late we should go back."Said Fletcher "Yeah we should be getting back."Said Olive They go back inside Z tech. "Well I'm gonna take a shower you and no peeping."Said Olive

They both took a shower Fletcher was done first and hop on Olives bed and turned on the Tv. Full house was on it was the one about Jessie goes sky diving on his wedding day with Becky. "If I did that on our wedding day Olive would kill me." Thought Fletcher "Olive came in and sat next to Fletcher "What are you watching?"Asked Olive "Full house."Said Fletcher "Oh I love that show."Said Olive "And I love you."Said Fletcher

"I love you two."Said Olive "So tomorrows are first date and I wanna make it special."Said Fletcher "I thought we were just going bolling."Said Olive "We were but then I changed my mind."Said Fletcher "Okay just don't go over board okay."Said Olive "Okay I won't go over board." Said Fletcher "Good well it late we should go bed."Said Olive "Good Idea."Said Fletcher making himself comfortable "In seprate beds."Said Olive "

"Oh come I not gonna try anything I'm gentleman."Said Fletcher "Fine."Said Olive turning of the light laying down. Fletcher wrap his arm around Olive from behide and they fall 's morning Olive woke up and slid out of Fletcher's arms. She took a shower and got put on a purple t shirt and floral jeans with purple flowers and she walked out.

She was walking out when Kennedy came up to her. "Where' s Scott?"Asked Kennedy "Um I think he still asleep."Said Olive "Oh well if you see him tell him I forgive him."Said Kennedy "For dumping me I ready to take him back."Said Kennedy "Umm I don't mean to be rude but he already has moved on."Said Olive "I knew that Chyna found him Irsistable."Said Kennedy "No it's not Chyna it's me."Said Olive

"What? You and him. Who did that happe?"Asked Kennedy "Yes and we could never be happier."Said Olive "Ugg but I thought you liked Dixon."Said Kennedy. "I use to but now I'm over him."Said Olive "Ugg fine but whn you two break up and you will break up tell Fletcher I'll be waiting."Said Kennedy ( she leaves) " Fletcher would never go back to Kennedy. Would he?"Though Olive

(Fletcher sneeks up behide and hugs her) "Hey Liv."Said Fletcher "Hey Fletcher I can't wait for our date tonight what excatly are we doing."Asked Olive "I can't tell you it's a secert but wear something nice okay."Said Fletcher "Okay will do."Said Olive "Great so what did Kennedy say to you?"Said Fletcher "She said that she wanted get back together but I tolded her about us."Said Olive

"I thought that we were going keep this a secert until Chyna comes."Said Fletcher "We were but I'm tired of keeping it a secert.I wanna tell the world about us and when Chyna comes back we tell her about us."Said Olive "Great cause I been dying to show off my beautiful girlfriend."Said Fletcher "Aww your sweet."Said Olive (giving him a quick peck on his cheek)


	7. The date

Olive got ready and put on this on: .  Then there it a knock on the door. It was Fletcher wearing this:  /shmotterstorage/49838/outfit_large_  "Wow you look amazing."Said Fletcher "Thanks you too."Said Olive

"Ready to go?"Asked Fletcher "Yes let's go ."Said Olive they walk out of Z tech and go into Fletcher car. It's a black Jaguar. "So now will you tell me were we are going now."Said Olive "No you'll find out when we get their."Said Fletcher "Ugg fine."Said Olive " After a while they get there. "Oh my god Shelly's place this restaurant so exclusive and expensive how can you afford this."Said Olive

"Well I had Emily get the reservation and I paid for it with the money I made with the painting."Said Fletcher "Fletcher you didn't have to."Said Olive "No I wanted to it's fine really."Said Fletcher "Oh okay."Said Olive They got of the car and into the restaurant. Fletcher pulled out a chair for Olive then sat down. (Looking at menu) "Anything look good to you Fletcher

"Yeah you."Said Fletcher "Oh you."Said Olive bushing (The waiter comes) "Hello I'll bE your waiter my name is Chad."He said. Chad looked like Chad Dylan cooper. "I would like the chicken Alford pasta, greek salad, and pink lemonade."Said Olive. "Good looks and good taste."Said Chad in a seductive tone "I will have the same."Said Fletcher rather loud "Okay I'll be back with your orders."Said Chad winking at her

"What the heck was that?" Asked Fletcher "What do you mean?"Asked Olive "That guy was flirting with right in front of me."Said Fletcher "Calm down it's just harmless flirting." Said Olive. "Your right It's not like you wear flirting back."Said Fletcher "Exactly so any way it sweet of you spend all this money on me."Said Olive "I'm not spending it on you. I'm spending it on us."Said Fletcher

"Your too much."Said Olive "I am aren't I."Said Fletcher."So anyway I thinking how are we can tell Chyna about us?"Said Olive "I don't know but not worry about Chyna,Kennedy,Emily,Dixon or even that waiter tonight is just you and me."Said Fletcher "Yeah your right."Said Olive "The waiter comes and set's there food down "Is anything you need anything at all?"Asked Chad looking at olive

"No were good bye bye."Said Fletcher jealously. Chad leaves "Well let's eat."Said Olive They finish there food. "Well that was delightful."Said Olive. "Do you want desert?"Asked Fletcher "Well yes but I don't want to impose."Said Olive "I don't know what that means so... Waiter."Said Fletcher "Yes."Said Chad "Me and Olive will both have a slice of red velvet cake."Said Fletcher

"Will that be all."Said Chad "Yes."Said Olive "Okay I be back with your cake and and the check."Said Chad "Wow you remember my favorite cake."Said Olive "Wow it's hard to forget when it has to do with my favorite girl."Said Fletcher "Awww just to be clear that's me right."Said Olive "Of course it's you."Said Fletcher Chad set's the Cake and the check down.

They finish there desert and pay. They get in car. They drive to dock. "What are we doing here were are taking a romantic boat ride in the moonlight."Said Fletcher "That very romantic."Said Olive. They get on the boat "Wow have ever seen something so beautiful."Said Olive (looking at the moon) "Yes."Said Fletcher (gazing at her). "This date so far has been better than I could ever imaged."Said Olive

"Well I wanted the perfect date for the perfect girl."Said Fletcher. "Looks like we docked we should get off."Said Olive "Wait before we go."Said Fletcher (Places his lips on her arms grabbing her waist, her arms around his neck, they pull apart after 10 minutes) "Now it perfect date ever."Said Olive smiling They get off the boat and head home. They get out of clothes and into there P.j.

"Good night Fletcher."Said Olive nestling up on Fletcher chest. "Good night Liv."Said Fletcher. They fall asleep


	8. Why are you doing this?

Olive woke up she was white tank top and pink penguin p.j bottoms. She look at her left and saw her boyfriend he was in a grey tank top and navy blue boxers. She smiled and got up she got her stuff and was ready to head to shower but right when she opened the door she got pinned against the wall. She could hardly breathe somebody was grabbing her neck. She tried to make out who she couldn't then everything went black.

When she woke up she was on floor and there was a note. "Watch your back Blondie." She read it with fear but quickly shook it of and went inside the bathroom. When she came. Was wearing a baby blue tank top,white cardigan, white floral skinny jeans and blue Flowers, white flats, she had mascara, and light pink cherry gloss, and blue flower earrings. She got out and went inside her room and right when she got in he kissed her. Fletcher saw the look her eyes. "Hey are you okay?"He asked with concerned eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine."She lied "Come on Olive you can't lie to me I know you to well."He said "Fine well I was going to student bathroom but before I got there somebody choked me and then everything got dark and then were note that said "watch your back blondie."She said "Don't worry we are going to find out how ever would do something so horrible for you."He said "How?"She asked "I don't know but don't worry I will not let anything happen to you."Said Fletcher "Thank you Fletcher."She said hugging him"Your welcome Liv."Said Fletcher

"Well you hit shower and get dress."Said Olive. He nods grabs his clothes and hits the shower. Fletcher leaves and Olive just start to read her new book. Then there was a knock on the door. She open the door and saw Kennedy. "Oh hey Kennedy."She smiled "Hey did you get my note."Said Kennedy with a big smile "You did that to me."Said Olive shocked "Hey I can't get all the credit Dixon was on it too."Said Kennedy "You two are crazy why are you doing this?"Asked Olive

"Well what would you do If the person you least expected stole your boyfriend."Said Kennedy "I didn't steal him from you you guys just didn't have any sparks."Said Olive "Really because I remember he called me "The best girlfriend the whole world."Said Kennedy "Oh come you were just a fling just like me and Dixon were nothing to get mad about."Said Olive "Oh I'm not mad I pissed."Said Kennedy "Language Kennedy."Said Olive

"Oh shut the Fuck up."Said Kennedy "Look if you truly love him you need move on don't you want him to be happy."Said Olive " Yes and he was happy with me until you little whore seduced him ."Said Kennedy "Okay being rude and have fowel language is not gonna make Fletcher Fall for you again."Said Olive. Fletcher walks in "Hey Kennedy what are you doing here?"Asked Fletcher wearing black skinny jeans, white t shirt, and a blue jacket. "Oh I was just telling Olive how happy I am for you two ."Said Kennedy

"Olive is this true?"Asked Fletcher Olive just nods "Well I gotta go bye."She said before she left "Um Olive now tell me what did she really tell you."Said Fletcher "um it was nothing she just saying how she felt about us."Said Olive (Well that not a total lie) "Really?"Asked Fletcher "Yep."She lied "Oh okay so I was thinking you know that girl that I sold those painting for she invited us to her birthday bash."Said Fletcher "That sounds great."She smiled

"I know something that's better."Said Fletcher with a smirk He pushes down on bed and presses his lip against her. She kisses bad They start get really into it when they heard a voice they pulled apart and saw Chyna with a shocked Face "Chyna what are you doing here?"Asked Fletcher " Oh my dad got us kicked out of our hotel."Said Chyna "We can explain."Said Olive

"No need I can clearly saw you and Fletcher having some fun."Said Chyna "No well it was fun but it's not what it looks like we were just kissing."Said Olive "More like eat each others faces."Said Chyna "Well when we start it hard to stop."Said Fletcher "I knew you guys were meant to be I saw the chemistry."Said Chyna jumping for joy.

**Please review sorry I haven't updated lately :(**


End file.
